


Forgive and Forget

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Bingo, Forgiveness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sam and Gabriel have an argument. It gets resolved quickly.For the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This fills the square Arguments





	Forgive and Forget

“Goddamnit Gabriel!” Sam yelled. 

“Hey! Don’t bring my dad into this! This is between me and you.” Gabriel yelled back. 

Dean sighed and looked over at Cas. “They’re at it again.” 

“He just wants forgiveness for killing you over and over.” Cas reminded him. 

“Yeah, but doesn’t he know that Sam is different. Bringing it up constantly doesn’t work for him.” Dean complained. 

“He is hurt. Sam brushed him off the first time so Gabriel is annoying him on purpose.” Cas inclined his head and studied Dean. “Gabriel is very much like you.” 

Dean’s mouth dropped open. “Thanks for that Cas.” Dean spoke sarcastically. 

“You’re welcome… You were using sarcasm, weren’t you.” Cas sighed. 

Dean grinned “You are catching on.” 

“You know what? Leave! I’m sick of you pestering me! Why even are you hanging around?” Sam strode into the room. “You got what you wanted. I’m done.” Sam walked from the room, leaving a dejected Gabriel behind. 

“I just want..” Gabriel whispered. 

“Hey Man.” Dean stood up. “Let me give you some advice. With Sam, sincere and waiting until he is in the right time frame is the best. Step one, get his stomach full. Rabbit food. Salads, smoothies, healthy crap. Step two, wait until he is sleepy from a big meal and ask him then. Out right asking him from something that really hurt him isn’t the way to go. Do you even know how bad he was when that time loop was over for good?” 

Dean walked up to Gabriel. “He wouldn’t let me out of his sight for weeks. Two months he wouldn’t let me pee without him in the doorway. He still gets antsy at Asia. You really fucked up then. I know you were trying to stop the whole apocalypse but that was a shity way of doing it.” Dean stopped in front of Gabriel. “I will try to get him calmed down but the rest is on you.” Dean walked off. “Hey Sammy. Want to go for a drive?” 

Gabriel paced back and forth. He ran a hand through his hair. 

“I would listen to Dean, brother. Dean has known Sam his whole life.” Castiel moved over to Gabriel. “I will keep Dean occupied tonight. Good luck.” 

Gabriel paced as he thought of what to make for Sam tonight. Stir fry and smoothies for dessert. Gabriel made a dash for the bunker’s kitchen. He browsed the ingredients before sighing. He would have to make a grocery run. 

Gabriel flew to a farmers market in China and quickly selected vegetables and spices. He flew back to the bunker and began cooking. Gabriel was actually a decent cook when he took the time to cook then snap it up. 

Soon enough the stir fry was done and the impala was pulling into the garage. Gabriel spooned it onto two plates and set the table with a snap of his fingers. He forwent the candle. It seemed a bit too much for what was essentially their first date. 

Sam stepped into the kitchen and froze. The table was set with two plates of veggies and Gabriel was standing against the counter with an apologetic look on his face. “Look Sam. Dean said to ply you with food and tell you this while you were sleepy but I don’t want to. I’m sorry. No excuses, no buts, just a simple I’m sorry. I screwed up. It was a very bad way of teaching and I’m disgusted with myself. I’m sorry, I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” 

Sam melted. “I forgive you.” 

“What?” Gabriel looked up at Sam. 

“Everyone deserves forgiveness. Even archangels turned pagans.” Sam hugged Gabriel. “I’m sorry too, for not listening to you the first time.” 

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam and squeezed as tight as he dared. “You’re forgiven.” 

“What’s for dinner? I’m starving.” Sam pulled back and grinned. Just like that the argument was behind them. Forgiven and forgotten.


End file.
